


i shouldn't be in love

by ohkeithimsosad



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, mha - Freeform, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeithimsosad/pseuds/ohkeithimsosad
Summary: in which todoroki finds it difficult to hide his feelings for midoriya, whilst being unsure if he is ready for a relationship when he is enduring so much at home.it truly is the worst time for todoroki to be in love.





	i shouldn't be in love

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing a tododeku fanfic, let’s all pray it goes well.
> 
> also quick note, these characters are all adults and aren’t minors, they’re in there third year.

todoroki feels faint as he heads to the gym. he had difficulty sleeping last night considering the fact that there’s been so much on his mind, lately.

he takes a deep breathe before gripping his shoulder bag and pushing open the door. apon walking inside the exercise centre, the scent of chlorine fills his senses and it somehow relaxes him.

“todoroki!” midoriya calls out to him with a bright smile as he runs over. that smile is enough to wipe him off his feet and although his heart is beating fast, his face shows no signs of weaknesses. “hey midoriya.”

midoriya’s happy expression doesn’t fade once as he leads them to their locker room and todoroki tries his best to peel his eyes from the tight swim shirt that wraps around his body.

but it really is no use, he could stare at this boy, for years let alone days, or perhaps the rest of his life. however he forces his gaze away, when midoriya tells the other couple, that todoroki is here.

“fucking took your time, idiot,” bakugo huffs, his eyes red as he stares down at the boy, “i’m not waiting anymore.” and just like that he left, with kirishima running after him.

not too long after they ran off, they hear kirishima’s laughter erupt around them and then a huge splash of water, right after.

the green haired boy laughs, his eyes crinkling at the sides, cutely. “guess were swimming today.”

“w-what are you doing?” the boy swallows hard as he sees midoriya tug at his shirt.

“i’m not swimming in this, silly.” midoriya replies as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

todoroki returns him with a small nod and a nervous chuckle.

midoriya reaches for the bottom of his shirt and easfully pulls it up, however shocking both of the boys, it suddenly gets stuck around his neck.

it’s literally impossible for todorki to look away at this point.

todoroki internally begs that midoriya won’t ask him to-

“todorki!” the boy whines,“i’m stuck, could you please help me?” his toned abs are now exposed and todoroki feels a hitch in his throat.

fuck, fuck, fuck. he’s so fucked.

but thank god, midoriyas face is covered by the shirt or else he would’ve seen todoroki’s demeanour go soft and more clearly his red burning cheeks.

he cleares his throat,“y-yeah, sure.” todoroki warms his hands slightly with one of his abilities, so that the coldness of his fingers won’t alarm midoriya. he then slowly reaches for his shirt. his hands come in contact with his open chest and slowly brush over his nipples.

he swears midoriya shudders at the touch but he shrugs it off. he immediately flinches his hands away, in disbelief. he blushes harder, wishing that he could just disappear. he can’t think of his friend like this, not right now.

“t-todoroki.” the boy breathes out and the taller boy attempts to swallow the lump in his throat as he quickly yet gently pulls at the bands around the neck of shirt and brings it above his head.“thankyou.”

midoriya’s face is red, bright red and the feeling of embarssment runs through him.

todorki ignores the pit in his stomache, “your w-welcome.” he manages to say when their eyes lock.

todorki sighs as he watches them swim from afar, even though midoriya was very persistent with wanting him to swim with him. it was painful to say no, and to watch his face turn from a frown to a forced smile, when he came to terms with his choice.

he sits with his knees buckled together, by a bench, ignoring the splashes of water from kirishima and bakugo, who began to kiss in the pool. which is totally the opposite of the reason why, they booked this place.

midoriya on the other hand, is doing continuous laps and todoroki’s eyes never leave him once, from when he first got into the pool and till now.

every few seconds, when midoriya reaches the other side of the pool, panting, it’s like everything turns to slow motion.

the sitting boy, can see water droplets run from his green hair, down to the nape of his neck and down his chest.

he burrows his face into his hands as a blush makes its way to his face.

steam suddenly emits from his hands and then a small fire starts, he quickly jumps to his feet and conceals it but they have already noticed.

“todoroki, are you okay?” midoriya concerningly asks, with a slight frown, as he swims closer.

todoroki clenches his jaw, he swears to himself that he will never go to he pool with midoriya again.

his heart, his stupid heart won’t stop beating. this is too much for him, he won’t be able to contain his feelings any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i will update very soon! also midoriya is such a tease, although he doesn’t mean to be ;)
> 
> side note : tbh i was kinda confused on how to write stories on here and so i accidentally unintentionally posted this story, thinking it would save as a draft. however i just want to say thankyou to those first 3 readers who already read my story. you guys are the reason why i kept this story up and you guys were the push i needed because every year my goal is to publish a story but it’s never happened until now. 
> 
> thankyou for reading, i appreciate it a lot.


End file.
